


Solitary

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, As always my skill at titles is lacking, Can you tell im tired? I can tell im tired, Character Death, Does this??? Count as a drabble???????, Extreme grief, Gee abbie what a creative title! How did you think of it, Ghost obito i guess?, Grief/Mourning, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I honestly dont know what to tag? Whoops, Implied/Referenced Car Crash, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minato Tries, Other, Solitary Confinement, Suicidal Thoughts, This is heavy angst like Y I K E S, its more like kakashi went insane and sees him, like /yikes/, oh i dont know made up person maybe it was based off of the prompt?, wowie!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: They gave him food at least twice a day, sliding it through the small hole in the (white) door. Obito told him that they were poisoning him with it, making him useless so that he couldn't fight back.He ate anyways.





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7; Domestic Life | Solitude

He wondered if white walls were what it felt like to be insane.

White walls, white bed, white floor. It was boring.

 

Obito kept him company sometimes, talking and talking and talking about things that Kakashi already knew. When Obito wasn't there, he was alone and everything was far too silent. The (white) walls would suffocate him and he would chew his nails until his fingers turned red.

 

They gave him food at least twice a day, sliding it through the small hole in the (white) door. Obito told him that they were poisoning him with it, making him useless so that he couldn't fight back.

He ate anyways.

 

He forgot what he used to look like, but if he looked down he would see pale (very pale) skin and (white) robes. He wondered how long it had been since he had seen the sun. Years? Days?

It made him think about how long he had been there and the last time he saw his own face which made him choke on air and- Instead, he listened to Obito talk and talk and talk and talk and ta-

 

Food was there again.

They were careful with him, knowing full well that he could hurt people with the smallest of things. He knew how to press a spoon into their throat and just push, a little bit, until they were dead. He knew how to sharpen plastic on the cold, cold floor and press it into skin. So, instead, they gave him bread and a paper cup filled with water.

He wondered if he could kill himself with bread.

 

Obito smiled and swung his legs, the only color inside the room other than himself, “You're pathetic.” He said but Kakashi already knew that. “I wish I didn't love you.” Kakashi knew that too.

 

The doctors used to say that Obito wasn't real, that he wasn't really standing behind him. Was that why he was there? Because they couldn't see him? What bullshit. They needed their eyes to be checked because Obito was real. Obito _was_ real. He had to be real, so he was. He was real.

 

Rin used to come.

She used to smile shakily and read him books that had come out recently. She would tell him jokes and ask him questions, like how the staff were treating him, if therapy was working, if he remembered her. Then, one day, she asked if he knew that Obito wasn't real.

Kakashi lost himself in the anger.

 

(His fists pounded against the glass as he screamed, “He's real, he's real, he's real, he's real!” Rin stood on shaky legs, tears in her eyes.

“He's dead, Kakashi!”

“No!”

“He's dead! We watched him die!” His blood boiled and veins burned because Obito was _right there,_ why couldn't she _see_ him? Obito bit his lips and looked away from her and Kakashi knew that he only screamed louder.

“Out!” He could see the hurt in her eyes.

“Ka _kashi-_ ”

“Get out! Get _out, get out,_ get out!”)

 

He didn't see her again after that.

 

Obito hummed a familiar song, the one he used to sing to Kakashi after he had a nightmare. He pressed his head against his knees and listened. So soothing…

 

He woke up to the sound of knocking on the glass, looking up to see a familiar blonde man. He grinned and ran up to the glass. “Minato!” He shouted, pressing his hands against it. Minato was there! It had been so long, Kakashi was beginning to think that Obito was the only one he would see.

“Kakashi,” Minato said softly, sitting down in the (white) chair. “How have you been?”

“Lonely. Why haven't you visited me?” Minato frowned slightly.

“Ah, sorry..? I've been trying to come more often, work has been tough.”

“Oh.” Kakashi sat down in front of the glass. “That sucks. How's Rin?” Minato winced and looked away.

“She's… fine.” He wondered why it felt like Minato  was lying.

 

Kakashi wondered why the time between meals seemed to get longer, why the clock got slower.

He wondered why everything just _had_ to be white.

He wondered why Obito has been quiet.

 

“How do you leave?” He asked. “The doors never open.” Obito blinked and continued to sway his legs.

“Why do you talk? No one hears you.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me, it's been too long.” Obito smiled thinly.

“Why haven’t you tried to touch me, then?” Kakashi stood on wobbly legs and walked toward his lover.

“I've been afraid.” Obito smiled, reaching out his hand.

“Of what?” Kakashi didn't know until he tried to grab Obitos hand and watched, with wide eyes, as they only went through each other.

 

Ovito was dead.

Kakashi sat in the corner of his room alone, wrapping his mind around it.

How long had it been since he had died? Why was he dead? He covered his ears and closed his eyes.

Obito was dead.

 

Kakashi cried when he remembered, when he remembered blood and glass everywhere, the window stained red and Obito choking on his breath right in front of them.

Kakashi was released a year later.


End file.
